Só Pelo Verão
by Oh Carol
Summary: Férias em um cruzeiro. Um caso quase proibido entre dois adultos livres e desimpedidos. Verões podem ser quentíssimos, mas... somente os verões. Short-fic. BxE. Presente de Amigo Oculto para Carol Venancio!


******AVISO: ******Removi o resto da fic por motivos pessoais. Se você quiser ler, me peça. Como? Se você tem conta nesse site, é só pedir por review ou mensagem. Se não tem conta, deixe seu email dessa forma "fulana arroba gmail ponto com ponto br" como uma frase com espaços, e eu te envio uma cópia sem problemas! :)

**N/A: Twilight não é meu, mas o enredo dessa fic sim. Não plagie ou poste sem meu consentimento. **

**Obrigada à Tod por ter sido uma beta fofa e atenciosa!**

**Essa short-fic pertence a uma brincadeira de amigo oculto entre as autoras: blueberrytree, Carol Venancio, Cella E.S, GiulyCerceau, Isa Vanzeler, Lali Motoko, Oh Carol e Tatyperry.**

**Lembram-se do Natal de 2010, quando surgiu "Um Bom Menino", que eu escrevi para a Isa? Então, essa é a 2ª edição da brincadeira. Tem uma comunidade com todas as fics chamada "Amigo Oculto de Férias/Julho 2011", vocês a encontrarão no meu profile na parte de Community. Não deixem de conferir as outras fics no profile de cada autora.**

**O tema da vez é "Férias" e cada uma de nós recebeu duas músicas e duas fotos da nossa amiga oculta para criar uma história, podendo escolher ao menos um desses itens.**

**E eu tirei minha querida xará Carol Venancio, que deu várias inspirações (links no final do capítulo), mas, principalmente a frase "Amor de verão não sobe a serra". Por isso, relaxem, peguem seus drinques com guarda-chuvinhas e divirtam-se como essa Bella se divertirá!**

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 1<span>

Essa era a quarta vez que Isabella Swan fazia o mesmo caminho em um dia 13 de julho, para ser exato. O quarto ano que ela iria pôr os pés no mesmo transatlântico da _Companhia Sea Joy_ de cruzeiros marítimos.

- Você viu quem estava na fila de embarque? Era o elenco todo de _The Hills_. Eu tenho certeza que era, eu amava aquele _reality show_! E também aquele solteirão que participou da última temporada de_The Bachelor_. - sua mãe tagarelava ao seu lado, ignorando o ar de desinteresse da filha.

- Mãe, eu _acho_ que não pude ver a última temporada de _The Bachelor_, sabe? Estava ocupada. - replicou Isabella com ironia. Ela sequer sabia que tipo de programas eram esses. Ela não assistia televisão. Muito menos TV americana.

- Olha, meu amor, eu acho que você poderia investir no Jack Benjamin, se tiver a chance. Ele é um partidão e, cá entre nós, eu li na _Ok! Magazine_ que o noivado marcado no fim do _Bachelor_ não deu certo. Ele iria te achar linda, tenho certeza.

- Uhum. - ela murmurava, enquanto sua mãe continuava o quase monólogo.

Sob o sol à pino da baía de Los Angeles, Isabella adentrava o lindo navio ao lado de sua mãe, Renee, a pessoa responsável por colocá-la nessa "quase roubada", como ela achava.

Isabella xingava sem parar dentro da sua mente enquanto seus pés cambaleavam ao cruzar a pequena passarela que levava em direção à entrada, onde um marinheiro e uma marinheira terrivelmente sorridentes recepcionavam os passageiros, distribuindo colares havaianos clichês. _Se um dia_, ela pensou, _eu cair no mar poluído dessa cidade imbecil, ai de quem estiver ao meu lado para ouvir minhas reclamações!_

É claro que ela fazia essa viagem por amor à sua mãe - afinal, esse era o único tempo que tinham para se reencontrar durante todo o ano. Desde que começou sua faculdade em Lyon, na França, suas voltas à terra natal haviam ficado restritas a um mês de suas férias de verão.

Um mês, esse era o tempo exato que a jovem mulher de 25 anos conseguia voltar a aturar o povo desse país, além da sua cidadezinha minúscula e grosseiramente chuvosa com um nome tão ridículo quanto seus moradores, Forks. Eram quinze dias reservados para sua mãe, outros quinze para o seu pai - ela preferia assim, já que dessa forma não teria que reviver o inferno que fora sua adolescência, quando os dois ainda formavam um casal.

Isabella até hoje achava ridículo o fato de seus pais dividirem uma enorme casa em Forks, embora estivessem separados desde antes de ela garantir sua vaga na renomada Universidade de Lyon. Sua mãe insistia que esse era um jeito mais descomplicado de lidar com um desquite - e, mesmo assim, Isabella sabia que seus pais continuavam brigando feito cão e gato. Talvez esse tenha sido o principal motivo para que ela fugisse para tão longe daquela cidade na primeira oportunidade que teve. Pois qualquer outro lugar em território norte-americano não era bom o suficiente para livrá-la de tudo o que a incomodava em sua vida.

Embora Isabella preferisse as costas europeias, esse cruzeiro na costa sudoeste dos Estados Unidos, partindo da Califórnia, era o máximo que sua mãe podia pagar, então ela fazia um esforço. O destino do cruzeiro era o Havaí, "14 noites e 1 manhã de pura diversão, conforto e belezas naturais para você curtir suas férias no melhor estilo" - ao menos, era isso que dizia no anúncio que ela recebia todo mês de abril em seu e-mail pessoal.

A realidade era muito diferente.

Estar no mar não era sua praia - _com o perdão do trocadilho_ -, então seus enjôos eram constantes nos dois primeiros dias até ela se ajustar ao ritmo do oceano. Depois que se acostumasse, seriam longas e tediosas horas do dia sem absolutamente nada para fazer. Jogos de azar não eram de seu interesse. Aulas de dança de salão muito menos. As gincanas e animações na piscina eram patéticas demais para o seu gosto. Tudo o que ela fazia era ler um bom livro, conversar asneiras com sua mãe, e dormir sob o sol e a brisa fresca do Pacífico enquanto esperava chegar ao prometido paraíso havaiano, para então retornar.

Está bem, não soava _tão_ ruim assim, ainda mais tendo outros bons motivos que a atraíam… Mas não exatamente a sua ideia de diversão. Esse ano, porém, ela decidira que iria aproveitar ao máximo e explorar todas as possibilidades que o cruzeiro prometia.

O ano no trabalho - um importante escritório de advocacia -, tinha sido mais estressante do que nunca. O caso de corrupção no parlamento francês lhe rendera excruciantes horas extras em seu cargo de assistente jurídica. Juntando isso aos seus estudos para a pós-graduação, tudo o que ela precisava era justamente não pensar em nada, o que soava ótimo considerando as opções de lazer do navio.

Aqui, ela podia voltar a ser apenas Bella Swan, a mulher cheia de sonhos, decidida, livre de amarras sociais, que pouco lembrava a Isabella durona e fria que havia conseguido seu espaço no competitivo mercado de trabalho francês - mesmo que não demonstrasse o seu lado natural para todo mundo. Ser ela mesma lhe fazia bem, apesar de estar em meio à estranhos, além de ter a companhia de sua mãe, cuja personalidade era demasiadamente exótica e de gosto duvidoso para, realmente, se conectar à Bella.

O cruzeiro podia parecer fútil, simples demais e sem graça - um típico passatempo de férias - não fosse o fato de que, embora suas manhãs fossem demoradas e lânguidas, suas noites no navio nos últimos dois anos eram repletas de _atividade_. E era a sua atividade favorita de praticar, mesmo fora dali.

Há dois anos, esse era o seu pequeno segredo. Um delicioso, excitante, e quase perigoso pequeno segredo de olhos verdes matadores, sorriso lascivo, porte atlético, que, de fato, não era tão _pequeno_assim.

- Me pergunto se vou achar a Minnie e a Dolly esse ano. Elas garantiram que voltariam, nos divertimos tanto ano passado! - sua mãe riu, lembrando das amigas que tinha feito no cruzeiro. Bella vagamente se lembrava das duas dondocas rondando sua mãe pelo salão de festas, bêbadas com seus drinques fortes em punho, como se ainda tivessem 20 anos. Era tão ridículo.

- Tomara que tenham vindo, não é, mãe? - ela falou tentando sorrir, mas a nostalgia que lhe tomara conta ao adentrar o navio a deixou alarmada.

Erguendo os óculos escuros acima da testa, Bella percorreu os olhos pelo corredor de gente formado por todos os funcionários do transatlântico, no deck de entrada onde faziam a recepção. Ela não queria admitir, mas seu olhar se agitava, com mais rapidez do que nunca, de lado a outro em busca do brilhante cabelo de cor peculiar dele, cujo tom já estava gravado na sua memória. Nas manhãs ensolaradas, a cor era a mesma do sol ao se pôr; à noite, um castanho acobreado fechado.

A fila de passageiros seguia para frente em passos lentos. Ninguém tinha pressa, afinal. Mas ela começava a sentir-se extremamente ansiosa para saciar sua dúvida. Ano passado, o rapaz havia dito que terminaria a faculdade de Educação Física esse ano, portanto, o emprego de verão que aqui tinha para pagar as contas da mensalidade não seria mais necessário.

O alívio tomou conta do corpo de Bella quando avistou o bendito sorriso irregular que só ele conseguia reproduzir. Ela ajeitou sua postura minimamente antes de passar por ele rapidamente, dando uma piscadela de cumplicidade. Ela podia sentir os olhos do homem queimando em suas costas, ao andar por ele. _Está olhando para minha bunda. Perfeito,_ pensou.

_Edward A. Cullen_, dizia o crachá, preso em uma das raras camisetas que ele estaria usando pelos próximos quinze dias. Bella sempre se indagava o que aquele "A." significava, e sempre lhe ocorria que ela jamais soube o nome completo dele; ela também não se lembrava de informar o seu a Edward, então o pensamento era rapidamente esquecido por algo mais importante. Formalidades não eram necessárias para os dois - afinal, o que eles tinham em comum era, basicamente, tratado entre lençóis e não em complexas conversas.

Ela quase nunca pensava nele durante o ano, embora, de tempos em tempos, tornasse a ver o vídeo que havia gravado com sua câmera fotográfica digital ano passado, e que agora estava guardado seguramente em seu computador pessoal.

Bem, cada um levava suas recordações de férias do jeito que quisesse.

- _Você adora uma sacanagem, não é? Eu adoro isso em você. -_ Edward rira em seu ouvido enquanto via Bella amarrando os pulsos dele nos cantos da cama de solteiro na cabine de Edward. Naquela noite, ela o cavalgara virada de frente para a câmera, e de costas para ele, mais do que nunca se sentindo uma _voyeur_ ao pensar em assistir a si mesma durante o sexo. Seu parceiro grunhira, gemera e tanto adorara que, ao fim da viagem, pediu que ela lhe mandasse uma cópia do vídeo. É claro que ela jamais mandou.

Bella aproveitava a sensação de aventura e loucura que o vídeo evocava, sozinha em seu apartamento, naqueles momentos dos quais o que ela mais precisava era fugir de seu eventual cotidiano difícil. Ela só podia imaginar se um dia descobrissem que Isabella Swan, uma séria advogada com um brilhante futuro pela frente, já havia feito um verdadeiro pornô caseiro. O aspecto proibitivo a excitava imensamente, e talvez tivesse sido esse o motivo por ter começado algo assim, para início de conversa.

Edward era mais jovem do que Bella. Um cara de 22 anos, estudante e atleta da Universidade de Stanford, na Califórnia. Passou os últimos cinco verões trabalhando como salva-vidas da piscina do_Sea Joy_, enquanto, durante o restante do ano, dava aulas de natação para crianças e disputava competições com a equipe de natação da faculdade.

Era estritamente proibido que a tripulação tivesse qualquer tipo de envolvimento com os passageiros, a não ser uma amena amizade, de pura troca de gentilezas enquanto lidavam com o público. Se soubessem que Edward, volta e meia, se via envolvido com Bella nas dependências do navio, certamente ele tomaria uma advertência e nunca mais seus serviços seriam contratados.

- Olhe, Bella, aquele seu amigo salva-vidas está aqui também. Acho que estão quase todos os funcionários do anos anteriores, até mesmo o gato do barman. Eles são tão gentis. - sua mãe interrompeu seu fluxo de memória, tapeando seu ombro. Bella assentiu a cabeça, sem nada a dizer.

Renee sabia que a filha fizera amizades com a equipe de salvamento, já que Bella adorava passar o tempo no navio nadando na piscina ou pegando sol no deck. Durante o cruzeiro passado, ela às vezes via o salva-vidas principal conversando com a filha, e Renee gostava que a moça tivesse encontrado pelo menos alguém com quem se divertir por aqui. Ela nunca entendeu o motivo de Bella detestar os americanos, então ter amigos compatriotas era uma surpresa.

O que Renee não sabia, no entanto, era que o divertimento proporcionado pelo rapaz à filha era de uma natureza completamente diferente do que ela acreditava.

Os passageiros tomavam suas cabines. Pouco a pouco, iam preenchendo o transatlântico pomposo e já animado pela música alta que tocava. Bella e a mãe seguiram até a cabine que dividiam.

O espaço pequeno era ocupado por duas camas de solteiro, uma ao lado da outra, um minúsculo banheiro contendo apenas o básico, e tinha uma decoração colorida vibrante que só de olhar já deixava Bella com dor de cabeça. A vantagem era a janela relativamente grande, que proporcionava uma bela vista enquanto se tentava dormir em um navio em alto-mar.

Se tudo desse certo, Bella sequer precisaria da ajuda calmante que a paisagem pacífica exercia sobre o sono - se fosse como nos dois últimos verões, Bella teria o auxílio de um corpo quente e forte que a faria dormir como um bebê após uma atividade intensa e revigorante.

- Mãe, eu sei que você está doida para aproveitar a farra de boas-vindas lá fora. Pode ir, eu vou ficar aqui descansando um pouco. Ainda estou sentindo o prejuízo de quase 16 horas dentro de um avião. – avisou Bella, para o alívio da mãe. Ela queria a companhia da filha, porém não estava disposta a passar a primeira manhã trancafiada dentro do quarto.

- Obrigada, meu amor. Eu imagino o quanto você está cansada – falou Renee, dando um beijo na bochecha de Bella e limpando o resto de batom, como fazia na infância dela. - Mas não vá ficar dormindo o dia todo. Temos muito para aproveitar aqui. É verão, meu bem!

Após sua exclamação empolgada, Renee saiu da cabine para deixar Bella sozinha; pronta para ter seu merecido descanso.

Antes de deitar-se, porém, ela verificou se a pequena geladeira tinha tudo o que ela precisava - que consistia de garrafas de água fresca e as trufas de chocolate recheadas de rum, um dos únicos doces americanos que ela gostava; Mas não. As trufas estavam lá, porém ela precisou sair para reclamar com alguma camareira sobre as garrafas de água que estavam faltando, após tentar, sem sucesso, fazer isso pelo interfone.

Vagou os corredores estreitos dos hóspedes, mas depois de cinco minutos, ela já se sentia tonta e cansada. Bella achava um disparate que o serviço dessa vez parecia estar péssimo; nunca acontecera isso antes. Ela estava bolando um jeito de processar a companhia por ter seus direitos de consumidor negligenciados quando, ao virar a esquina para retornar ao seu corredor, quase trombou com a pessoa que vinha ao seu encontro. Era Edward.

Bella parou com um sobressalto, assim como ele. Eles passaram um embaraçoso segundo sem saber se cumprimentar-se-iam ou não, até que, enfim, Edward tomou a iniciativa.

- Como vai, Isabella? – cumprimentou com um sorriso, estendendo a mão, a qual Bella aceitou. - Que bom vê-la por aqui novamente.

Edward a tratava com um respeito muito paradoxal a toda intimidade que eles costumavam compartilhar carnalmente. E cada vez que _Isabella_, ao invés do apelido, saía da boca daquele homem, a mente de Bella preenchia-se de todas as situações onde ela adorava ouvir seu nome sendo sussurrado ou _gemido_ por ele.

- Igualmente, Edward. Estou ótima, mas cansada. E você? – perguntou, entrando em uma conversa de amenidades.

- Também estou ótimo. Terminei a faculdade esse semestre. Minha turma toda está em alguma ilha do oceano atlântico nesse momento… perto do Brasil ou algo assim. E eu, bem, estou aqui. _Essa_ é a minha viagem de presente de formatura. – ele brincou, parecendo quase nervoso por partilhar aquilo com Bella.

- Hm. Eu lembro que você tinha dito. Parabéns. – respondeu ela, não resistindo a passar sua mão uma vez no braço superior de Edward. A pele amorenada lhe incitava.

- Muito obrigado. Bom, eu vi sua mãe por aqui. Acho que ela virou fã do cruzeiro?

- Ah sim. Minha mãe parece ter se apegado a esse programa de verão.

- Muita gente se apega. – ele disse, e Bella não sabia ao certo se tinha ou não ouvido o tom de insinuação naquela frase. Ele deixou escapar um sorriso que ela considerava nada além de sacana, e parecia um menino levado. Ela quase quis dar umas palmadas na bunda dele. Ou mordê-la.

Apesar da - pouca - diferença de idade, Bella nunca havia conhecido um _garoto_ que fosse tão bom quanto Edward naquilo que os dois faziam. Ele agia como um amante de vasta experiência, não como um menino desajeitado de faculdade; Edward era um amante muito melhor do que muitos que Bella já tivera. Ele era quase embatível. _Quase._ Afinal, ninguém podia ser um amante tão completo quanto Demetri Volturi, o empresário italiano bonitão com quem Bella volta e meia saía, lá em Lyon. Os italianos eram os melhores amantes do mundo, e, para Bella, não havia discussão nisso.

Mas ela bem que adorava testar as habilidades do _american boy_ parado à sua frente.

- Bom, eu preciso ir. Estou exausta do vôo que enfrentei a madrugada inteira, e ainda tenho que achar uma camareira para repor as garrafas de água da geladeira.

Edward olhou ao redor, e, verificando que não havia mesmo nenhuma funcionária por perto, ofereceu ajuda. – Pode deixar que eu mando providenciar isso pra você. A sua cabine é…?

- É a 42B. – respondeu ela, pensando se ele talvez não resolvesse fazer uma visita a qualquer hora dessas. Tudo o que ela precisaria era se livrar de sua mãe por algumas horas, mas era apenas um detalhe.

Ela e Edward criaram o costume de somente se encontrar na cabine que ele dividia com um outro salva-vidas, Jasper, vez ou outra achando lugares apertados escondidos e nada confortáveis para os padrões de Bella. Ela se lembrava que ambos trabalhavam lá desde que começara a frequentar o cruzeiro, e que Jasper era camarada de Edward. Eles eram colegas na equipe de natação em Stanford, ou algo assim. Ela não tinha certeza - realmente não dava a mínima para as informações.

Tudo o que importava era que Jasper era legal o bastante de deixá-los a sós no período da noite, o horário em que ambos estavam de folga, e ele só retornava no meio da madrugada para dormir. É claro que isso requeria que Bella saísse de fininho para voltar à sua cabine, mas não era um problema - Renee dormia feito pedra após tantos drinques acumulados o dia inteiro, cujo efeito era auxiliado por seu remédio para dormir.

- Em cinco minutos suas garrafas estarão lá, eu te garanto, Isabella. – ele reafirmou.

- Ok. Muito obrigada. A gente se vê. – ela disse com um pequeno sorriso que queria dizer muito mais do que aquilo, e não resistiu em deixar uma piscadela antes de sair pelo corredor.

Uma camareira, pouco depois, bateu à sua porta, e Bella agradeceu ao pegar dez garrafinhas de água, o dobro do que pretendia pedir. Ela trocou de roupa, pondo uma mais confortável, enquanto indagava-se o motivo de Edward estar vagando por essa ala no navio, já que, normalmente, a ala dos tripulantes ficava do lado oposto.

Sua mente criou cenários até seu cansaço vencer, e ela, enfim, adormecer.

O sol já estava bem mais baixo quando Bella reabriu os olhos, com sua barriga roncando de fome. Pegou o celular da mãe, na mesa de cabeceira entre as camas, e o horário marcava 4 da tarde. Quando se levantou, tudo em volta pareceu rodar, e seu estômago, de modo mais paradoxal possível, remexeu-se com enjôo causado pelo mar. Bella xingou para si mesma, mas respirou fundo, tentando não vomitar o que não tinha em seu interior, antes de ir tomar um banho rápido, a fim de buscar uma refeição que pudesse amenizar a sensação.

Ela saiu com um vestido leve e os cabelos amarrados em um coque; a travessia ao ar livre até o salão do refeitório a deixou arrepiada com as rajadas de vento impostas pelo fim da tarde. Sabendo que havia perdido o almoço do bufê regular, ela se contentou em pedir o lanche que era incluso no pacote do cruzeiro. Sentou-se, sozinha, em uma mesa de uma varanda elevada, virada de frente para o deck da piscina. Era melhor assim, pois ela tinha certeza que se encarasse o oceano nesse momento, regurgitaria qualquer coisa que estivesse tentando ingerir.

Ao fundo, do outro lado, ela já não mais enxergava a costa de onde partiram. Seus olhos vagaram, assistindo a movimentação das pessoas sobre o deck. Ela se perguntou se Edward estaria em turno naquela hora, e por um breve instante, seus olhos procuraram por ele, visto que não havia ninguém no posto fixo do salva-vidas.

Era tanta gente por ali, que ela já estava desistindo de encontrá-lo, quando o avistou, parado de costas, na parte mais ao longe da piscina. Bella torceu para que ele se virasse para olhar em seu belo rosto, embora ela adorasse contemplar o bumbum firme e torneado, além das largas costas e ombros moldados pela natação - _não era uma visão nada ruim_, ela concluíra.

Edward vestia o uniforme completo, a regata e bermudão vermelhos, e ela tinha certeza que por baixo estaria a sunga igualmente escarlate que a deixava estranhamente excitada. _Parece que tudo ficava mais apetitoso escondido por uma cor tão viva._ Ela se achava extremamente cafona por pensar desse jeito, mas as reações de seu corpo eram inegáveis.

Bella ficou observando sua diversão por um longo tempo, enquanto comia suas torradas com pastas diversas e um suco de laranja. Talvez ter uma coisa tão agradável para entretê-la tivesse levado o enfoque de seu cerebelo à um lugar diferente da sua aversão ao balançar marítimo: ela não mais se sentia tão desconfortável com as náuseas, embora outras partes mais interessantes do seu corpo começassem a tomar vida.

Sua última torrada já estava prestes a terminar quando Bella viu a estranha jovem se aproximando - de Edward, não dela.

A mocinha tinha um olhar de determinação e, quando Bella menos esperou, ela viu Edward ser tragado em um abraço, as pernas curtas da moça envolvendo a cintura dele e o rapaz não teve escolhas, a não ser segurar a garota para que não caíssem no chão. Ambos riram, embora Edward parecesse desconsertado, e o impulso do salto os fez rodopiar algumas vezes perto da borda da piscina.

Bella desejou que os dois caíssem na água gélida quando viu que a garota exclamava qualquer coisa e dava beijos por todo o rosto de Edward, enquanto seus braços se fechavam com força em torno do pescoço dele. Bella não conseguia ver se a moça beijava ou não a boca de Edward, já que o movimento fora rápido demais, além de terem rodopiado para fora de seu campo de visão. Ela até mesmo ergueu-se da cadeira para tentar ver melhor, mas sem sucesso.

O sentimento que ela percebeu aflorar-se em seu interior foi o de ira. Uma decepção que veio de sabe-se lá onde.

Era um despontar de ciúmes que Bella sequer pensava ser possível existir por aquele cara que, apesar de ser exclusivamente seu durante 15 dias de férias, não significava absolutamente nada para ela.

Bella estava certa de que a estranha era alguém muito importante para Edward, e se ela não estivesse enganada, podia jurar que ambos se olhavam como se estivessem… apaixonados? Estava longe demais para perceber com toda a certeza, porém os dois rostos brilhantemente adornados por sorrisos não deixava mentir.

_E ele nunca sequer agiu comigo assim. Isso não é permitido! Eu posso muito bem denunciá-lo e mandá-lo embora antes mesmo de chegarmos ao Havaí._

A mulher, que mais parecia uma menina, era uma desqualificada. Jamais estaria à altura de Bella. Era baixinha, peituda, magrela, e cafona até o último fio do cabelo. Cabelo esse que era a coisa mais esquisita que Bella já vira na vida - colorido de preto graúna, curtíssimo e com as pontas repicadas emplastadas de algum produto qualquer; nem mesmo nas cidades mais esdrúxulas da Alemanha ela havia encontrado mulheres assim… Está bem, Bella podia estar exagerando um pouco, mas o fato é que ela jamais imaginaria que uma garota como aquela fizesse o tipo de Edward.

A estranha não tinha curvas femininas e proporcionais como as suas. Não tinha cabelos longos e sedosos como os seus. A pele daquela mulher estava artificialmente bronzeada, certamente o resultado de um ano inteiro sem poder frequentar a praia. De todas as qualidades que ela se lembrava de Edward alguma vez já ter elogiado em seu corpo, nenhuma delas estava presente na figura da baixinha sem sal.

Ela sentiu-se indignada, mais decepcionada do que queria admitir.

E desafiada.

Bella, naquele momento, sentiu uma súbita vontade de mostrar para Edward o que ele estaria perdendo, sem querer tirar satisfações explícitas. Afinal, ele não lhe devia nada.

_Meu Deus, o que eu estou pretendendo fazer? E se ela for uma namorada séria? E se ela for uma noiva, ou uma esposa? Ele pode muito bem ter se casado desde o ano passado, _ela refletia em sua batalha interna. _Eu não acredito que estou com ciúmes. OK, isso não é ciúmes. Isso é sentimento de posse. Edward era o _**meu**_ brinquedo de férias, a _**minha** _diversão._

Ela não conseguia aceitar que alguém roubasse isso dela, e muito menos, que isso fosse atrapalhar o seu planejamento desse verão - o de relaxar o máximo que podia, com tudo o que tinha direito. E, certamente, Edward Cullen seria parte do projeto, já que ela achava difícil encontrar algum homem tão interessante como ele por aqui.

Então, ela firmara o pé em duas resoluções que elaborou em sua mente.

Se a baixinha fosse apenas um casinho recente e sem importância, Bella iria para o ataque. Se a coisa fosse séria, ela jogaria a toalha, e se daria por vencida - embora rancorosa.

Não havia compromisso algum entre ela e Edward. Era apenas uma coisa casual que durava o tempo do cruzeiro, e que estaria sujeito às mudanças de itinerário de cada uma das partes. Eles se encontravam, fodiam como coelhos e depois cada um voltava para suas rotinas. Um típico caso de verão passageiro que tivera tido a sorte de ser repetido algumas vezes.

Antes de viajar da França, esse ano, Bella estava saindo com um cara novo, Jules Jenks - um advogado francês que, apesar do charme, não lhe atiçava a paixão que ela julgava necessária. Ela não sabia onde ia dar, e nem prometera exclusividade à ele, embora estivesse louca para saber se ainda poderiam voltar a se ver quando estivesse em Lyon.

Mas, mesmo assim, ela iria esforçar-se um pouco mais para ter Edward de volta, pois ele valia a pena, e _muito._ Bella estava decidida que iria tentar, a todo custo, trazer Edward de volta para a sua cama - ou a dele, como queira.

Porque se havia alguma coisa em que Isabella Swan era boa, isso era conquistar os seus objetivos. Não importando quais obstáculos estivessem pelo caminho.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Músicas inspirações - letras. terra. com. br/aerosmith/939/traducao. html | letras. terra. com. br/britney-spears/1102556/traducao. html**

**No álbum "Só Pelo Verão", vocês podem ver as fotos-inspirações: bit. ly/pZSVvk**

**Curtiram? Se sim ou se não, as reviews são o espaço para críticas construtivas. Deixem reviews e me façam feliz :)**

********AVISO de novo pra quem não viu:******** Removi o resto da fic por motivos pessoais. Se você quiser ler, me peça. Como? Se você tem conta nesse site, é só pedir por review ou mensagem. Se não tem conta, deixe seu email dessa forma "fulana arroba gmail ponto com ponto br" como uma frase com espaços, e eu te envio uma cópia sem problemas! :)


End file.
